Harry Potter: Charmed
by Hogwarts Angel 21
Summary: Harry Potter is mourning the loss of his godfather when he discovers new alies and the manipulations of those he trusted most of all. Independant Harry, Charmed crossover. Still working on it. Check out new story. Suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

June 28, 2007 London, England

He had to keep going. Stopping at this point meant only death. As soon as he had come home from school his father had told him it was time to enter the family business so to speak. Draco at first had been excited

about the prospect after everything he had heard as a child. However

when his father brought him on a raid, the younger Malfoy was horrified

and disgusted by what took face. His father raping and torturing

children younger than he, newborns even. During the night Draco used

every ounce of determination to not throw up, when they had gotten home

he refused to take the Dark Mark. Thinking back now he should never

have said anything to his father just left. The multiple crucio's as well as

a few other well placed curses and hexes had left Draco weak and unable

to travel for long periods.

The first stop the young Malfoy made was Gringotts to clean out his

trust vault and transfer it to a new vault that only he could access. Now he had no where to go, he needed to rest and check his wounds. He had done the best he could before leaving the manor. Knowing his father

and the Dark Lord they had people looking for him, he couldn't let them

catch up. Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on

end, before he could turn around he heard a voice he never wanted to

hear again.

"Well, well, well. Who have we here? If it isn't the young

Malfoy." Jeered the voice of his former Quidditch captain Marcus Flint. "The Dark Lord and your father are looking for you boy."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Leave at once!" Came the stuttering response. Flint laughed and the next thing Draco knew was he was disarmed and being beaten and kicked until he felt the blissful peace of unconsciousness. Before the dark claimed him he saw a bright white light and felt Flint cease his punishments.

#12 Grimmauld Place

In a dreary house in London a group of people were meeting, these people were none other than the Order of the Phoenix. The meeting had started off to a shaky start. Some of the more senior members were arguing the addition of three Hogwarts students: Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasely. The leader of the Order Albus Dumbledore explained his reasoning by explaining the mission he had them on for the last few years.

"Mission? What mission could they have been on if Voldemort wasn't even back?" demanded the werewolf ignoring the winces and shrieks at the name.

"Keeping tabs on Potter, what else? We had to make sure he went to the Headmaster if he had trouble." Ron answered with a smug expression on his face.

"What?" thundered Remus, his face positively purple. "How dare you? What kind of friends are you?"

"Remus!" Molly Weasely stormed. "How dare you yell at my children! They've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong Molly?" interjected Auror Nymphadora Tonks, "they just admitted to spying on their best mate and you don't thinks there's

anything wrong with that?"

"No I don't. They were doing as they were told." Molly returned coldly, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"And paid, I have no doubt" muttered one of the twins, both wearing disgusted looks as they looked at their younger brother and sister.

"Be quiet you two, no one asked for your opinion" Molly raged at them.

"Paid? You paid Harry's friends to spy on him? Dumbledore now you've gone too far" Remus whirled on the Headmaster who was watching the growing argument warily.

"Now Remus," began the old man in a sickeningly patronizing voice. "I am only doing what's best for Harry-"

"Save it Dumbledore." Cut off the werewolf. "None of what you've done for Harry has been for the best, I just can't believe its taken me this

long to see it."

"You're wrong Professor, Harry is way too impulsive. Professor

Dumbledore feels that he needs this time alone to think of how he acted." Hermione flushed red as all eyes in the room turned to her. Dumbledore's were twinkling, Molly's were pleased, but the looks she was getting from

Remus and the three Aurors in the room were less than friendly.

"How I ever thought you were the smartest witch of your age. It must be the same insanity that led me to believe that Dumbledore is the Leader of the Light." Hermione gasped as though she had been struck. The room was filled with arguments and tension before Dumbledore tried to gain control.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed. As the room went silent he gazed

disappointingly around the room lingering on Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-Eye Moody. "Enough of this, we must continue on with the meeting."

"I don't think so Dumbledore" Remus cut in. "I quit the Order and since this is my house you and your Order no longer have permission to use this building. I want you all out in 15 minutes or I'll have the house

toss you all out."

Without waiting for a response Remus walked out of the kitchen. The kitchen erupted in chaos yet again with Dumbledore trying to call Remus back. Shaking his head sadly he informed everyone that they would meet at Hogwarts from now on. The Weasely's were the most furious as they had taken to living here since the war began. Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody trooped upstairs after making sure the others left. The four ex-Order members talked late into the night of plans. The first being that they needed to get Harry to a safe place due to the possibility of demons fighting with Voldemort.

June 29th - Unplottable Location, England

Draco Malfoy moaned and he tossed and turned in bed. Suddenly his eyes flew open. He was in a bed! Had he been captured? The last thing he remembered was running into McNair then blacking out. Shaking his head he looked around. The room he was in was large and airy. In the middle of the room was the canopy bed flanked on both sides by a night table. At the foot of the bed was his Hogwarts trunk. There were other pieces of furniture including two wardrobes, a desk, and a small seating area in front of the fireplace. Knowing he hadn't been capture simply by the plush surroundings, Draco slipped out of bed gritting his teeth as his head swam. Hearing the door open behind him had him whirling around and almost falling due to the sudden movement.

"Easy there" said a melodious voice. Draco shook his head to clear it and had to repeat the gesture. Standing in front of him was the most

beautiful girl he had ever seen. Tall and willowy with raven black hair

and violet-blue eyes. To complete the vision of perfection she carried

a tray of food. "You had some pretty serious injuries, you'll want to take

it easy for a few days."

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked not making a move toward the tray.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Rena" she held out her hand to shake. Draco surprised himself by shaking it back. As soon as they made contact Rena gasped and shut her eyes, the color draining

from her face.

"What? What's wrong?" he cried out ready to catch her if she fell. A few minutes later she opened her eyes.

"I must apologize again," she started slowly. "You were thinking about someone." It wasn't quite a question but shook Draco nevertheless. He had been thinking about Potter and the threat he had overheard.

"Maybe" he answered warily. He was thrown off by her quick smile.

"He's in trouble, I need to go get him. Follow me" and without waiting for a response she walked out leaving Draco to jog to catch up. Growing up in Malfoy Manor Draco was no stranger to rich and expensive

surroundings. The place he was in now made his childhood home seem like a hovel. Tensing at the shouts and shrieks growing louder, he shot a

quick glance at his benefactor.

Entering a large room he felt his jaw drop at the sight that met them. Hearing a quiet sigh he looked again at Rena and saw her shake her head ruefully before clearing her throat. Amazingly enough the small cough managed to quiet all 8 children, it was then that Draco saw the two men in the middle of the group looking haggard and relieved.

"Draco, I would like you to meet my family, unfortunately I don't have the time to introduce you." she turned back to the motley crew. "Cole,

you're with me. Sam and Wyatt are in charge I want all of you to behave

yourselves."

"Are you bringing anyone back this time Rena?" asked a blonde haired teenage boy.

"Probably Wyatt, I'm betting on 5. Behave" she said again before she and a tall dark haired man left the room. Draco turned back to the others and seeing all the kids looking at him with sickly sweet smiles swallowed nervously.

Privet Drive, Surrey

Privet Drive was a war zone. Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley wasted no time in going to get Harry. They had spent the night reinforcing the wards around Grimmauld Place only to arrive to see Harry fighting for

his life against 5 Death Eaters and 5 other men. Jumping into the fight

they made their way to Harry and came to the horrifying conclusion that

the 5 "other" men were demons. Every time one died two more took there

place. It was then discovered an anti-portkey and anti-apparition ward

had been erected. They were trapped. Before anyone could say or do

anything else a bright white light appeared in between Harry and his

protectors and the enemy.

Harry squinted against the light and had to blink again as two people appeared as it faded. A tall man with dark handsome features and a young woman of breathtaking beauty. As soon as the demons saw the girl they began panicking and hurling fire balls. The Death Eaters got over their shock and added their spells to the mix. Harry noticed the girl barely

batted an eye as she brought up her hand and made a fist. The others,

except Cole, shouted in shock as all the spells and fireballs rebounded

on an invisible wall and hurled back to their senders. The demons

exploded and to the relief of a few did not return. When the Death

Eaters saw their backup was gone they brought down their ward and

apparated out. All but one. The one lone Death Eater seemed frozen in

time.

Cole turned to the group of wizards and witch who were huddled

protectively around a teenage boy.

"We mean you no harm. I'm Cole Turner" he held out his hand. The others looked at each other before Harry pushed his way to the front to take Cole's hand.

"Hello sir. I'm Harry Potter. Thank you for helping us." Cole smiled at him.

"Your welcome, but don't look at me I just tagged along for the ride." He looked inquisitively at the others who introduced themselves in turn before shaking hands.

Rena meanwhile was wrapping the Death Eater in special ropes she had made herself. They prevented any and all forms of escape including apparition, portkey, floo, and turning into an animagus. Once she was sure they were secured she waved her hand sending him to the dungeons of Camelot. Walking to the others she either missed the shocked looks on their faces or ignored them.

"Hello, I'm Rena. Are you ready to leave?" she looked around the

neighborhood looking for any threat.

"Leave?" Barked Moody. "Why would we leave with you?" He was thrown off by her smile.

"Why indeed Mr. Moody. Here's a reason and I feel a good one:

survival."

Harry studied the girl carefully as he listened to the adults speak in

a hushed conversation.

"Harry?" he turned to see his former Defense teacher looking at him. "You're in this group too. What do you think?" They were rewarded with a lightening grin. Finally! He thought, they ask my opinion.

"I think we should go with them." He said it so simply that Lupin

blinked to be sure he heard right. "All right. Why?"

"Well for one, they appeared in the cross fire which is brave no matter how you look at it. A bit stupid too, but that's besides the point."

Tonks and Kingsley grinned at the gobsmacked expression on Mad-Eye's

face. "Second those regenerating creatures didn't regenerate when that

shield returned their fire balls and she captured a death eater without

civilian casualties. And third...did you see that shield. It was

brilliant."

Tonks had to cover her mouth at this point to stifle her laughter. The expression on Mad-Eye's face was absolutely priceless. Harry had a

point and had several valid reasons supporting them surprising all of them as their reports from school were that Harry wasn't a very dedicated student. Moody broke out of his stupor and grinned at the kid (a horrifying sight indeed).

"Very good Potter. Excellent observations." Moody grumbled causing Harry to blush slightly under the praise. "I happen to agree with you, go get your gear." Nodding Harry ran into the house. Turning back to the pair Moody decided to act as spokesperson.

"Where are we going?" Both smiled.

"Constant Vigilance Mr. Moody" Rena said with a bit of a smirk. "As

secret keeper I cannot reveal the location of my home in such a public

place." He grinned at her.

"That's a good lass. You've a good head on your shoulders." He barked causing Cole to smother a snicker. With a glare for Cole and a smile and thanks for Moody she explained the mode of transportation they were about to take. Lupin, being the scholarly fellow, was fascinated with

the process of orbing. By the time Harry came back out with trunk and

owl cage in hand he was quite eager to try it.

Unplottable - England

Draco was in hell, a very comfortable cozy hell with screaming balls of energy masquerading as children. There was the oldest of the group 14

year old Wyatt. He was a quiet even tempered boy. How he could read

with all this noise baffled Draco. Next was 12 year olds Pruedence, and

twins Michael and Mitchell. That was all he needed, more trouble making

twins. 10 year olds Christopher and Lauren were sitting quietly in the corner discussing something in whispers while shooting the occasional look his way. The youngest two of the lot were 7 year olds Ryan and Margo. Draco was not too comfortable around children, never really being exposed to them except at Hogwarts, but for the life of him the little girl Margo was his constant shadow and he could not get rid of her (Awww).

Suddenly their was a commotion as a group of six people appeared out of nowhere. Draco was never so happy to see someone as he was to see Rena back. There were shouts of "Rena!" as a stampede as all but the four oldest made a mad dash to the young woman. Draco stiffened his spine at the people she brought with her. Not only Potter, but that mad Auror Moody, the werewolf Lupin, as well as two more Aurors judging by their robes.

"Where's Sam?" Rena asked her brother.

"He went to lay down about 5 minutes after you left. Told us he was in charge." Wyatt jerked his thumb in Draco's direction drawing unwanted

attention to the unnerved and frazzled teen. Jaws dropped and Rena

looked a bit horrified.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. You must be scarred for life." Rena herself was trying hard not to laugh at the frazzled expression on the blonde's

face.

"I doubt he wants kids of his own after an hour with this bunch" Wyatt remarked with an evil grin for Draco.

"Too right" Draco returned with a half smile further shocking the other wizards and witch who knew him.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry finally managed to say.

"What's he doing here?" Moody demanded.

"Draco is seeking shelter here just as you are, just as more will."

Rena told him firmly.

"Where are we exactly?" Harry looked around interestedly. Rena smiled serenely.

"Welcome to Camelot."


	2. Chapter 2

"C-Camelot?" Draco sputtered before anyone could. "Impossible, Camelot disappeared thousands of years ago."

"Actually Draco," Remus calmed down enough to say. "It never

disappeared, it's just that no one knew of its location to find it." He

was a bit surprised when the usually obnoxious teenager nodded in

understanding without his usual sarcastic comment.

Harry meanwhile was studying Draco, looking for any sign that his

behavior was a facade. Seeing none unsettled the boy some, he realized

that something really bad must have happened to cause the boy to give

up his belief system and not be an arrogant ass to those he thought lower

than him. Deciding to see where it went and give Draco the benefit of

the doubt Harry tuned back into the conversation.

Rena had explained about Camelot. How the castle was sentient and answered only to her, the castle and grounds were self-sufficient and

run by a large contingent of house-elves.

"What kind of security do you have here?" Moody asked in his ususal gruff manner. Rena saw out of the corner of her eye a fascinated Ryan sliding over to the ex-Auror.

"Gringotts put up there strongest wards, as well as the ancient wards placed by Merlin himself which has made this place unfindable for the past few millennia." she paused to heft Margo onto her lap. "I have

crystals and alarm wards placed on the perimeter of the property, as

well as the castle itself. The forest is full of magical creatures who

have sworn to stand by me and warn of any threat and remove it."

"What kind of creatures?" Harry asked.

"Centaurs, unicorns, thestrals, dragons, phoenixes and a couple of

hippogriffs." she replied. Before she could continue Draco cut her off.

"Dragons? You have dragons in the forest?" he exclaimed.

"Rena talks to them. They're pretty." Margo told him. "I got to pet

one."

"You pet a dragon?" he said faintly.

"Uh huh Rena says when I'm big I can ride one like Wyatt did." All eyes turned to Wyatt who flushed under all the attention.

"What? It was fun." he defended himself causing Harry and Remus to laugh weakly.

"What breed?" asked Kingsley in his deep voice.

"Hungarian Horntail" she told him causing Harry to pale a bit and Draco to grin.

"Isn't that your favorite breed Potter?" Harry was about to snap back but realized their wasn't a trace of malice in the blonde's voice.

"Of course" he returned cheekily nodding his head in silent truce.

Draco returned the nod.

"If we could continue with security measures?" Rena asked the group at large. Receiving a few sheepish nods she did. "Besides the sentries, crystals, and wards I also have security cameras, heat and motion sensors, guard dogs, and a contingent of elves I'm training for guard duty."

"I'm impressed" Mad-Eye looked at the young lady in a whole new light. She paid attention to the little details. "What are your plans?"

"I'm going to be frank, the main goal right now is to get people

fighting. The demons are in the hundreds, and I'm talking different

varieties. I've prevented any from entering the grounds and castle

without alerting me. I want to train an army here."

"Damn good idea, I know a few people who will join." Moody was in his element. "I'll give you a hand with training and security."

"Thank you, but I'm not talking about just witches and wizards. I mean house-elves, goblins and anyone else who wants peace."

"It won't start in the wizarding world" came Draco's hesitant voice.

"From what I overheard when my father was on a floo call was that they

were making plans to bring down the Muggle government first. They

figure it'll be easier to bring down the Ministry of Magic."

"And they're right," Moody begrudgingly admitted. "There will be

rioting in the streets when and if that happens."

"It will happen" Rena interjected. "We need to be ready for when it

does, which means making room for muggles as well. They can fight as

well and I plan on being well armed." She held up a hand to halt any further conversation."Dinner is ready and then the younger ones need to be in bed. We will continue then." The others nodded and followed her to dinner.

The meeting that night went on until 3a.m, numerous lists were made and

plans to go out the next day.

That night Rena asked Draco to show Harry his room right next to

his own, she had her hands full with Ryan who had a nightmare. There

was an awkward silence between the two boys as they walked up numerous flights of stairs. Surprisingly Draco broke the silence, he turned to Harry causing the other teen to stop walking.

"Look Potter, I-I want to apologize" he began causing Harry to

gape at him slightly.

"Malfoy...What happened?" he asked tentatively. Draco at first

looked like he wouldn't answer, his habitual sneer was in place and

before Harry's eyes slowly slid away to reveal a defeated look.

"I-I was supposed to go for the Mark when term ended. I was

excited after everything my father had told me." Here Draco stopped

expecting a scoff or scathing remark but Harry simply nodded in

understanding and gestured for him to continue. "He took me on a raid, to

initiate me into service I suppose. It-it was awful" he finished in a

harsh whisper, his eyes closed.

"Malfoy-Draco I know what you saw "Harry took a deep breath

before continuing. "The rapes and tortures, Dementers swooping around

stealing souls. It's not pretty."

"How do you know?" Harry sighed and pointed to his scar.

"This bloody scar of mine links me to Voldemort" he ignored

Draco's wince and plowed on going with instinct. "According to

Dumbledore whenever Voldie is feeling a strong emotion the link opens

and I see what he sees." It wasn't lost on Draco the way Potter

practically spat out the Headmaster's name. "I've seen raids, revels,

meetings, torture sessions, the whole lot and I've woken up with my

scar burning."

"You saw everything?" Eyes wide Draco gained a whole new respect for Potter. "Why didn't you wake up when it began?"

"I can't. It might start out as a normal dream then it segues

into the vision and I was never told how to block him."

"What about Occlumency? That would help block even the visions."

Eyebrows rose high at the stony expression on Harry's face. "What?"

"Dumbledore had Snape 'teach' me last year. Remember the

Remedial Potions?" Draco nodded. "Greasy git didn't bother trying to

teach it, unless shouting "Clear your mind" counts."

"Wait he didn't give you any theory or books?" Draco was

shocked.

"No he would shout "Clear your mind" then say "Legillimens". He

barreled into my mind like a bloody steamroller."

"Pott-Harry what he did was illegal. He basically mind raped

you!"

"With Dumbles blessing as well." Draco paled slightly.

"What?" he asked weakly.

"I complained to Dumbledore about the sessions. He said only

Snape could teach me and I wasn't trying hard enough. Not to mention I

was fighting off that sadistic Umbridge woman. " Harry looked at the

back of his hand he could still see the words that bitch made him carve

into his skin. Draco glanced at his hand, then with wide eyes grabbed

it.

"Po-Harry she used a blood quill on you? Merlin don't you ever

open your mouth?"

"That's what she used?" Draco was looking at him in shock.

"You need to report this or she'll get away with everything.

Snape and Dumbledore too. You could press charges, higher a solicitor.

Something!" Harry looked appraisingly at Draco, seeing him in a whole

new light.

"I'd need to go to Gringotts for that, I can use my vault for

legal fees," Harry said almost to himself. "I need to see how much is

left."

"Wait for a statement to come. You do get your statements every

month right?" At Harry's confused look Draco groaned. "Merlin Potter

someone screwed you and they screwed you good. C'mon in my room there's some things you need to know."

The two Hogwarts students stayed up till the morning with Draco

giving Harry a brief tutorial of the Wizarding world and Gringotts. By

the time he was done Harry was in a towering rage. As he walked next

door to his room at about 5:30am he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning everyone slept in considering the late night

before. All met in the enormous dining room where a steaming hearty

brunch was laid out. Rena was already sitting at the table sipping

some tea and reading the newspaper. Harry and Draco were the first ones to join her. She looked up from her paper when they entered.

"Morning. Sleep all right?"

"Yes thanks" Harry replied helping himself to some food. Draco

nodded as well.

"Good, the others should be down soon. I need to go out to

gather supplies, the kids'll be here but I told them to be on their

best behavior." Draco snorted at that remembering them from last night, he

involuntarily shivered. Rena grinned at his reaction, understanding

perfectly. "There's a quidditch pitch out back, Wyatt can show you.

The younger ones are allowed to go by themselves except Margo and Ryan they have to buddy up with someone."

"Alright, where are you going?" Harry asked curiously.

"I need to meet someone I know who can place some special orders for me." she explained pouring another cup. Suddenly a piercing

scream ripped through the house causing both boys to jump and look

around for the source. Rena continued to calmly sip her tea wondering

what the twins did now. No sooner than she thought it both Mike and

Mitch ran into the room with Prue hot on their heels.

"Get back here! I'm gonna blow your asses up!" she screamed."Prue" Renas tone was sharp, Draco and Harry exchanged looks. "I do not want you cursing, Margo and Ryan'll pick it up, not to mention Chris and Lauren."

"Sorry Rena" Prue mumbled red in the face realizing she had an

audience.

"It's allright, just try not to forget. I think they went to hide in the library" with a parting grin Prue took off after her cousins. Harry and Draco after exchanging looks turned back to Rena.

"Um aren't you worried about her blowing them up?" Harry asked.

"Not really, even if it were a power of hers it wouldn't work."

She said dismissiveley.

"Her powers? What do you mean?" Draco was very confused.

"My family and I have a different type of magic as well as the

wand magic you posses" she explained. "I will explain it more fully as

well as Cole and Sam at this afternoons meeting." Both nodded content

to wait.

"Harry's going to have to go to Gringotts to straighten a few

things out" Draco spoke up.

"Oh, is it important?" Rena inquired. Harry began to shake his

head in the negative, not wanting to make a big deal but Draco cut him

off.

"Yes" he said firmly. "It is imperative he meet with his goblin

account manager.

"Allright I have to go in for a meeting on Wednesday. I'll

bring you with me."

"Thank you" Harry mumbled.

"Your very welcome. If you see anyone else remind them the

meeting's at 1. I have to go."

"Bye Rena, see you later" both boys called.

London, England

Rena orbed herself outside a large warehouse for a meeting with a special distributor. Their arrangement was perfect, she would provide a list and funds and he the merchandise. Larry Tate was an overall good guy who was just dealt a bad set of cards. Rena wanted to help him, with her jobs it kept him off the street. Hearing a noise she turned to see Larry slip out the door and walk over to her. She greeted him with a hug and kiss, causing him to blush slightly. He really was such a sweetie.

"Hey Rena. How's it going?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Pretty good for now. Hear anything?" As well as buyer Rena asked him to keep his ear to the ground for any rumblings.

"There have been some rumblings but I haven't heard anything concrete."

"You'll call me if you do?"

"Of course, don't I always?" he shot her a cocky grin causing her to chuckle. "What's the job?" At the mention of business she grew serious.

"It's a big job," she handed him a large roll of paper that he unraveled. His brow furrowed as he read the extremely long and detailed list. The items were both muggle in nature and magical, Larry had been an orphaned wizard at 6 and a delinquent ever since.

"You weren't kidding. What's my time frame?" he looked up at her.

"I noted down deadlines, if any are unreasonable let me know what works and I'll rearrange some things. Use drop points A, D, G, J and P. Allright?"

"You got it Rena, thanks for the job. I really appreciate it." Rena bit her lip as she studied the man in front of her.

"Larry I want you to be on the lookout for anything and everything. With Voldemort back and demons helping him..." she trailed off. "Just be careful. This war is going to get ugly quick. You've been practicing your Occlumency?" he nodded. "Good, be sure to have your cell phone and emergency portkey on you at all times."

"I will Rena don't worry." Larry was always so humbled by her caring nature. It had taken him a while to get used to it.

"Not going to happen. I transferred half your fee into your vault, here is a gringotts card for muggle/magical purchases. It draws from a vault with an extremely obscene amount of money."

"Got it, I'll call if I have any trouble with the items."

"Bye" she hugged him goodbye.

" Later Rena" he apparated out.

Rena next headed for the largest bookstore in London, Borders. She made sure to hit every section and picked anything that she wanted others to know and what she didn't herself. The salesclerk was agog at the 350 books Rena requested delivered to her storage locker, one she used for personal purchases. Next, with a cloak obscuring her face, she headed for Diagon Alley. She picked up catalogs from Madam Malkins, The cauldron shop, Apothecary, QQS, and Flourish and Blotts. In the large bookstore she grabbed an expandable cart and browsed through the stacks.

If things went as she saw the school wing would be put to use and she needed to stock it with books. Out of the about 15 wings she needed stocked and ready Larry was filling inventory for 11 of them. Larry would definitely have his work cut out for him. The first drop off would be in five days on Friday, and every Friday after until probably October.

Rena managed to amass over 500 books, she informed the store owner that she would need 200 of each of the following books delivered. At his nod she arranged for all her books to be delivered, gave the man the address of her locker and left. She stepped back into London to pick up some sketch pads and pencils with the idea of drawing out her plans for the refugees of the war. In an electronics store she picked up some software that helped a laymen design their home by floor layout. Intrigued and eager she checked her own list and then her watch wincing that it was 12:30. After paying for her purchases she orbed home.

Back at Camelot the remaining adults had there hands full with the children. Mad-Eye felt he would rather face Death Eaters than babysit again, Kingsley and Lupin were frazzled as was Sam, Cole, Harry, and Draco. Tonks, with her meta-morph talents had it easy and spent most of the morning entertaining the younger kids. By the time Rena came home they were in the family dining room eating lunch.

After excepting hugs, kisses, and greetings Rena helped herself to the food and heard about her brothers and cousins morning. All 8 kids started talking at once, and too the amazement of the others except Cole and Sam Rena was able to follow it all and answer appropriately. Margo, Ryan, Lauren and Chris went to play in the playroom with an elf keeping an eye out.

The meeting started out with Rena informing them of her trip that morning. She handed out copies of the lists she made and when the supplies will get here.

"What we need to do in the meantime is start recruiting. People will have to come here if they agree and room will be made. If they agree the goblins agreed to seal the estate for free as long as the family money stays in the bank." The others were shocked at this revelation, no one had ever heard of a goblin doing anything for free. Remus mentioned this aloud.

"They aren't doing it completely for free, I have added my own protection to the banks wards and they insisted on returning the favor." She explained. "The goblins are tired of being thought of as inferior to wizards and all the laws restricting them. As they agree with my ideas of a united magical community they are willing to do there fair share including fight."

"Merlin's beard girl. You've thought of everything haven't you?" Mad-Eye finished scanning the list. "Smart lass. Remember Constant Vigilance!"

More lists were made of who to ask, sleeping and eating arrangements, schooling, training, and a medical facility. Rena explained how she wanted life to go on here, so the potions masters would have apprentices if they wanted, etc. The only thing missing was shopping which people could do in groups or by owl order.

"Why not just build yourself a small village and convince business to open another branch?" Remus suggested. "It can be only accessed by residents of Camelot or its grounds." Agreeing, Mad-Eye and Kingsley agreed to approach a few different shops, for the muggles Rena had the idea of opening and stocking her own mega store (has a little of everything), she would have Larry run it once he was done with his current assignment. Rena had the perfect spot for the village too, about 3 miles east of the grounds was a bare acre or two of land that fell under her wards and protections. She told the others that this island was a sanctuary and would offer such to everyone. Not to many people realized Camelot was on an island.

While Moody and Kingsley were speaking to merchants, Tonks and Remus were discretely visiting people in hopes of recruiting them. Rena had placed a massive order for wood, stone and supplies to build the shops. Each one would have a main floor, basement, and upstairs living quarters. The muggle store would take up the entire opposite side of the street and would be broken down into sections.

There was to be a meeting everyday until further notice, usually after dinner. On Wednesday Rena wanted to start some training. She wanted the others to watch a training match between her and Cole. The others by now knew Cole was an immortal demon but had been fighting for the light for decades with a few slips. Moody was intrigued and the rest excited. The other Halliwell's were appeased when told they did not have to attend. That afternoon she took Harry, Remus, and Draco to Gringotts.

Rena met with Griphook her account manager/goblin liason, they had an enjoyable chat over tea and scones. Harry meanwhile was being told how much Dumbledore had stole from him, not to mention all the laws he broke, as well as the proof of his supposed best friends and second family. Remus assured Harry that the twins were disgusted at their families acts, but wasn't sure of Bill and Charlie. With Remus's and Draco's advice Harry had his account manager Picklock start making arrangements to bring legal action against Dumbledore.

When Remus inquired about Sirius's will the goblin looked at him confused.

"I don't understand you sir, according to our records Sirius Black is still alive."

"WHAT?" Harry bellowed. "DUMBLEDORE!" The others shrank away from him in slight fear as the waves of magic poured off him. The door behind them suddenly swung open and Rena and another goblin rushed in.

"What is it? What happened?" she demanded. Draco immediately filled her in while Remus tried to calm Harry down. Rena listened with narrowed eyes, when Draco finished she nodded sharply and walked over to Harry and slapped him.

"Snap out of it Harry. As good as screaming and raging feels it won't help the situation." Rena stepped back as Harry shook his head as if to clear it. He flushed red in embarrassment at his behavior.

"Sorry" he mumbled eyes glued to the floor. Rena sighed softly and took his chin in her hand forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"It's not your fault, you were never properly trained to deal with your powers. Draco explained to me what set you off, I'm going to personally check the veil to see if there is a way to get him back." she said softly.

"Thank you" he whispered with shining eyes.

"Your welcome. You three take this portkey back home, I'll see you there later." She orbed to the DOM to the room with the veil. Not sure how active this particular room was she made sure she was completely cloaked before orbing in. Pleased to see the cavernous room empty she made her way quickly to the arch.

For the next 15 minutes she studied the arch in detail, walking circles around it brushing off dust and spider webs as she went. Snorting at the stupidity of the wizards working here as ancient writing took shape under a particular dusty area. Being able to read it she copied down every word and translated it. Making herself comfortable on the floor she alternated her view from the sheet of parchment in her hand and the veiled arch before her.

Most times Rena cursed her childhood of 24/7 studying and training. Due to her powers constantly progressing it was required. Luckily for Rena she was a prodigy as well as a prophecy, and her photographic memory enabled her to absorb the information after one read. So she sat there on the cold floor going through all her mental files trying to figure out how to release only Sirius Black. Because of her training it only took her an hour. It would take a potion from the Book of Shadows, and a spell to be done at midnight on a full moon. With that in mind she orbed home.

Thursday morning Rena woke early and had a big breakfast with a lot of protein. She and Cole were already in the dueling room stretching and chatting when the others came in. The two Hogwarts students were conversing in hushed tones, both looked eager for the demonstration to start. Cole turned to the waiting group.

"Here's how this works," he began by conjuring chairs for them. "I'm going to put up one of my specialty shields to block anything from reaching you."

"Who trained you both?" Moody wanted to know.

"I learned over the centuries, and Rena...well Rena is special. She had intensive training from a variety of magical creatures but now. Well now only I can do it." Cole explained looking over at Rena who was doing some more stretching.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"You'll see" was his cryptic reply.

The shield went up and the two took up positions. Cole started first by charging her and throwing a punch. Those in the audience watched in awe as she managed to not only block the punch but throw one of her own. The two sparred back and forth blocking, punching, and kicking before Rena got a roundhouse kick past his guard. Cole was thrown backwards a few feet and immediately rolled to the side to avoid a stream of fire. Up on his feet he started hurling energy balls which Rena at first blew up, then she started returning them using her telekinesis.

Swords were soon brought in and the fighting grew more fierce. It was a perfect mixture of magic and muggle. After almost two hours Rena disarmed her teacher and pointed the sword at this throat. He yielded and with a grin allowed Rena to pull him to his feet. He gave her a sweaty one-armed hug before lowering the shield.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Very impressive" Remus had a slightly dazed expression on his face. Tonks and Draco could only nod. Mad-Eye and Kingsley were besides themselves. Moody due to how extensive her training was and Kingsley was just eager to start himself.

"Thanks," Rena nodded and smiled. She chugged from a bottle of water before passing it to Cole. She excepted the towel he handed her.

Before anyone else could speak the head elf of Camelot, Quigley, popped in.

"Yes Quigley?" Rena inquired.

"Mistress some letters be coming for you and yous guests." The small elf dressed in a mini tuxedo was to Harry's mind a miniature butler.

"Thank you Quigley. Where are the others?"

"They is in the gardens mistress. Lolly and Dolly is with them." After another thanks the small elf bowed and popped away.

Gathering in the war room Rena explained her findings in the DOM. Harry, Tonks, and Remus were ecstatic that Saturday at midnight Sirius might be back with them. They promised not to get their hopes up, but Rena could see the hope shining in Harry's emerald eyes. With that out of the way the letters were read and shared. All the original recipients of the letter had accepted the offer and most had sought out others they knew with the same thinking. Soon 16 new families would be joining them.

Rena reminded them that the first shipment would arrive tomorrow so the wizards would deal with the interviews, Cole would be there as well invisible to detect false intentions. Friday morning the 6 portkeyed to a private room in the Leaky Cauldron to await the others arrival. Rena with Sam and Wyatts help started to unload the huge boxes the elves were bringing by the dozen. 'Larry came through as usual' she thought while unpacking a huge crate of security cameras in the security room.

Going through her mental to do list Rena realized she still had to make the potion, and ready a bed in the infirmary for Sirius. Sighing she instructed the elves where everything else went. One of the smartest things Rena did upon arriving at Camelot was to question each and every elf of skills they might possess or where there strengths lie. Having about 20 who had worked in a potions lab at one point was a blessing and she put them to work unpacking the crates Larry had been able to acquire so far, as well as training a few more elves.

Her priority was the security wing, medical wing, potions wing, and weapons. She had gotten half her order for all four and was ecstatic. Reading the note Larry had included she was even more elated when he had informed her that a lot of places were overstocked and eager to sell excess inventory. He also had a lead on some news and would let her know. She worried over that but with her whitelighter link she'd know if her were in trouble. Her next priority were the greenhouse, animals, school wing, as well as sleeping arrangements.

When the others returned, all had huge smiles. All 16 families passed the test and brought a treasure trove of information, skills, and connections. Moody assured her they were informed of the package they would receive with instructions. Rena had put together a start-up package for the arriving families. It contained a magically expanding three-compartment trunk for each family member as well as one 7 compartment trunk for family artifacts. A portkey and a letter finished it off, each family assigned a house-elf to call for help with transporting bigger objects.

Things were going according to Rena's time line, she knew that Voldemort would not attack the muggle government until the holiday season, it caused more devastation. Something the demons knew and did all to well. There had been random death eater and demon attacks in the paper, even a few dementer attacks.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters Office

The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix had assembled in the Headmasters office for the latest meeting. Most of Order had been searching for Potter for the last few days to no avail, many were wondering how he had managed to leave without triggering the wards Dumbledore was constantly going on about. Dumbledore himself had to do some real damage control after Potters shocking sudden disappearance, plus he lost Alastor Moody the best tracker the Ministry ever had.

Molly Weasely was especially upset after Albus had promised Ginny she could marry Harry, that he would arrange the contracts once they had Harry back. Ginny was beside herself crying in her room alone, completely miserable. Hermione was starting to feel a bit of guilt, but with Ron nattering on about how irresponsible and reckless Harry was the guilt was squashed like a bug. Ron was the same as he was at the beginning of the summer, meaning he was jealous, obnoxious, and basically an ass.

Those members of the Order giving Dumbledore funny looks was his teaching staff at Hogwarts namely Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout, and Rubeus Hagrid. All five had narrowed eyes when Dumbledore had proclaimed that if Harry was not found soon he might go dark being away from his influence for so long. Other members of the Order had given him funny looks at this as well. The Hogwarts five agreed to meet at another location to discuss this.

Unplottable Location, England Voldemorts Hideout

In an old castle atop a craggy coast two figures of great power were seated side by side in the throne room. They were the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort and the Source of All Evil. Both were surrounded by their most faithful and powerful servants. Plans were discussed and discarded, with the demons experience each plan was carefully laid down to the last detail with multiple contingencies. Failure wasn't an option.

They would begin their slow takeover of the Muggle government, after a fierce recruitment campaign. The Source had been a treasure trove of knowledge and surprisingly and scarily enough became a mentor to the Dark Lord. Voldemort would not just work on bringing down the English Government both Muggle and Magical, he would send out groups of Death eaters and demons to begin a mass recruitment worldwide and to set up bases in each country.

By the new year most of the muggle governments will have fallen and they could begin the decimation of the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Warlocks. Voldemort was quickly brought out of his thoughts when his mentor began laughing besides him. The Source seeing his protege's inquisitive look explained.

"An idea young Dark Lord, a most inspired idea."

"Explain" came the request.

"This foolish Minister of Magic is still trying to deny your existence. We should accommodate him."

"How so?"

"No more attacks of any nature, we silently recruit. They will be lulled into complacency and not expect the massive force we will hit these mortals with." Voldemort blinked as he heard the whole plan, then startling his own followers he threw his head back and roared with laughter.

This latest plan was met with wariness from the death eaters but it soon faded to excitement when the full plan was laid out.

Camelot, Harry's room

Harry bolted up in his bed sweating and breathing hard. His eyes darted around as if to reassure himself he was in his room not with Voldemort and the other man. He remembered the dream and immediately threw back the covers and dashed to his desk to write it down. It unnerved him how careful Voldemort was being, not at all impulsive like he was known to be. Would he be able to hold back his followers for the next 6 months? Harry didn't know but one thing he did know was he had to tell the others.

Walking quietly down the hallway towards Renas room he felt a bit uncomfortable just walking in but Rena had said her door was always open no matter the time. Slipping in soundlessly he let his eyes adjust and saw her on a massive bed surrounded by her younger cousins and brother. Halfway to the bed her eyes opened and she looked directly at him.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Harry held up the parchment.

"Voldemort" he said with a grimace. Rena nodded and with some skill managed to untangle herself from the tumble of limbs without disturbing her charges. She beckoned him to her adjacent office not bothering with her robe. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. She was dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. He never realized how long her legs were, they went almost up to her ears. Realizing where his train of thought was going he blushed furiously.

Once settled in some chairs with hot chocolate Rena ordered from an elf Harry handed her the parchment. She read it as she sipped, her eyes narrowing the further down the page she got. So she had been right Voldie would wait until December, very calm and rational. Very very smart. From what Rena knew of Voldemort he would have needed help coming up with this, so who was it. She racked her brain for demons with this level of intelligence. Her eyes caught a separate paragraph where Harry, smart boy, had written out descriptions of the demons and death eaters present. Renas blood ran cold when she reread the description of the figure seated next to Voldemort on the dais. No it was impossible, he had been vanquished almost 20 years ago. Unless...oh no!

"Harry" Renas voice was strained, startling him. "Are you absolutely sure of the figure sitting next to Voldemort?" He nodded. Rena closed her eyes wearily.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Go wake the others and get them in the war room. Hurry!" she added forcefully when he hesitated. Rena summoned one of the nursery elfs to keep an eye on the slumbering kids. Once they were being watched Rena went to wake Wyatt, Prue, Mitch, and Mike. As the next eldest after her it was their right to know. Luck shone on her as she was the first to get to Sam. She told him to go to the Elders and have them check on the Grimoire, she also asked for a report on underworld activity. Sam seeing the seriousness on her usually serene face quickly dressed and orbed out no questions asked.

Rena walked into the room just in time to hear Moody ask the 4 kids why they were here.

"I woke them up Moody, they have just as much right to be here as you."

"It might be a bit graphic what we discuss," Kingsley backed Moody up.

"I assure you they have seen more then you in their short lives. Your dark lord was out of commission for 14 years, we battled demons on a daily basis." Moody and Kingsley looked at a mutinous Wyatt, Prue, and twins in a new light. "Besides I've trained them myself, they're the best." The mutinous expressions brightened to looks of pride. All four sat up a bit straighter.

"What happened?" Draco asked sleepily sipping the hot chocolate.

"Harry had a vision which I'm going to ask him to recount for you all. Harry go into descriptions after you repeat what you heard." The emerald eyed boy nodded and proceeded to recount what he had seen and heard. When he reached the descriptions part Cole let out a string of swears when Harry reached the figure next to Voldemort.

What is it?" Tonks demanded seeing the Halliwells a bit pale and Cole furious and slightly fearful. "Who is it?"

"The Source of All Evil" Rena informed her in a dead tone of voice.

"But Rena" Prue spoke up uncertainly. "He was vanquished before even you were born."

"Yeah," Wyatt piped up. "Dad even hid the Grimoire, remember?"

"I know and I do. I have Sam checking with the Elders now."

"What is he asking them?" Kingsley asked.

"If the Grimoire was recovered and any news of the underworld." Rena told him. "We have to step up our plans. Training begins tomorrow with Cole. I'm going to finish preparation for our arrivals, as well as security. Moody if you'll join me?" With a nod form the aged Auror she looked to her wards. "You'll train with Cole, help the others with martial arts."

"Yes Rena" they chorused softly. She knew they were scared, they had all read the entry in the Book of Shadows about the Source and the power he yields. They knew only one person could stop him. Since only the Power of Three could vanquish him the Charmed Ones before they died transferred their considerable power to the eldest child. Rena then became the new Power of Three.

Moody and Rena started work while the others returned to bed. Beginning in the security room they mapped out where the cameras where to go. Moody especially liked her idea of putting cameras all over England, they could have a separate room for it. Rena called for her security elves and waited patiently as 200 elves popped in. Moody was impressed by the number, and had a million ideas how to utilize them.

"Miss Rena you is not to worry bout yous prisoner!" squeaked the Head Security elf Maxie. "Maxie makes sure prisoner not be escaping."

"Prisoner?" Rena looked confused at first before her eyes widened. "Oh shit I completely forgot that death eater I grabbed back at Harry's"

"Don't feel bad lass, I forgot as well." Moody comforted. "We'll deal with whoever it is later." Rena nodded and they got to work. She left Moody a few hours later to check on the status of the potions wing. The elves had been busy, she saw that the only thing they had left to do was finish unpacking the ingredients in the Main potions room. Rena made her way to a cauldron and started it up. She summoned the Book of Shadows, gathered her ingredients, and got to work.

Potion making was second nature to Rena nor did she require complete focus while making one. Her thoughts dwelt to her secret chamber, the ones the Elders made her. Why hasn't she told the others about it yet? She wondered. She had introduced them to her familiars Isis her phoenix and Finn her dog. Shrugging she stepped back at the familiar explosion signaling the potion was ready.

The Medical wing was her next stop and she was pleased with the 100 or so elves she had available. They had done a fabulous job. She explained to her Head Elf Flo that a patient might be arriving that night and to have a bed ready as well as an emergency bag for her to take.

Back in the security wing she saw Moody, Remus, and Kingsley talking in furious whispers. Remus, she noticed, looked upset and fearful.

"What's up?" she asked slowly as she walked over to them.

"We need a special room set up for a werewolf" Moody said without preamble. "There's no time to brew any Wolfsbane."

"There are still werewolves in the world?" She turned to Remus. "Why not take the cure?" Remus blinked.

"There is no cure" he said slowly. Renas eyes narrowed.

"I beg your pardon?" she hissed. "I worked for four years on that fucking thing and you're telling me that you people here are oblivious to it!"

"You found a cure for lycanthropy?" Kingsley was shocked.

"More like a lycanthropy stripping potion, but yes." Still muttering to herself she took a box out of her pocket and set it on the ground. She didn't see the looks of awe on her companions face as a set of 15 foot doors appeared. Throwing them open she stormed in and rifled through her potions in stasis. "Backwards shit hole' she thought grabbing the vial she wanted and stormed back to the others. Shrinking her chamber she called Flo and asked her to ready a bed for Mr. Lupin and to ready a few potions. Looking at Remus she simply said "Follow me."

Without thinking Remus followed her with Moody and Kingsley at his heels. In the hospital wing she made him stand in the center of the ward with the others surrounding him and explained the process. Making sure everything was ready she threw the potion at the man's feet. Moody and Kingsley jumped back in shock as Remus fell to the floor screaming his body bathed in an amber light.

Moody and Kingsley left an unconscious but cured Remus in Renas more than capable hands. They met with everyone in the dining room eating lunch where they announced the news. Harry's eyes had widened before he took off towards the Medical wing at top speed. It was a cheerful mood in the castle with Remus's good news and with Sirius hopefully re-joining them.

That night Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks joined Rena in the DOM to perform the ceremony. The other three stood back while Rena got to work. She surrounded the arch with candles and crystals and readied her spell and potion. Once the potion was thrown in the veil she chanted her spell:

Hear these words, hear my rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Bring him back to his own time

Sirius Black body, soul and mind

The veil glowed golden after she had finished. Suddenly something was thrown from it before returning to normal. Rena hurried over to the object to find a person, and one in bad shape. She competently turned him over to check his status and for wounds. The man must have been handsome once, but his features had aged prematurely. His dark hair was matted and tangled down his back. He was extremely thin.

"Dehydrated, emaciated, tired. No visibly wounds, not internal bleeding" she murmured feeling his stomach. Suddenly Sirius let out a choking gasp causing Rena to place her hands over his body. Before anyone could ask what she was doing they saw a golden light emanate from her hands. As they watched they saw to their unbelieving eyes Sirius slowly look healthier! His hair was no longer matted and dirty but healthy and clean. No more wrinkles and he had a healthy cast to his skin. He looked as he would have if he had never been in Azkaban.

Rena was focusing all her powers on healing this poor broken man. She was disgusted at what she saw and felt from him, how anyone could do so much damage was unthinkable. It was time she and that all powerful Dumbledore had a talk. That idiot Minister too. Time to bring out the big guns. As Sirius slowly regained consciousness she tried to make him as comfortable as possible before she orbed him to the infirmary.

"Sirius?" Tonks whispered taking one of his hands. "Oh Merlin, Siri it is you!" She pressed his hand to her face as tears streamed down her heart shaped face.

"Tonks?" Sirius croaked. "Where am I? Where's Harry? Is he ok?" He began panicking and tried to sit up causing Rena to push him back down. "Who are you?"

"She just saved your hide Black" Moody barked with a maniacal grin on his face. Despite his grumbling he had a soft spot for the boy, always did. "As for Potter, he's safe and away from his relatives and Dumbledore." Sirius relaxed and closed his eyes with relief.

"When did you find out?" he asked quietly.

"You knew?" Tonks was incredulous. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I couldn't!" came the clipped reply. "You think I didn't want too?" he demanded. "That lemon drop sucking bastard put a goddamn secrecy spell on me when he found out."

"How come you are able to tell us now?" Kingsley wanted to know.

"The spell was removed when he went through the veil," Rena put in trying to be helpful. Understatement there. Sirius looked at her curiously.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Rena" she held out her hand automatically. "Nice to meet you Harry's told me a lot about you." Sirius shook her hand but didn't release it. Instead he narrowed his eyes.

"What's your surname?"

"Halliwell." The ex-convicts eyes widened in comprehension and awe. Rena hurried on. "We really need to get you out of here, the others are waiting."

With that said the others gathered around Rena as she orbed them back to Camelot's infirmary.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted joyfully running over to the group and practically throwing himself on his godfather who returned the hug enthusiastically.

"Harry! Oh Harry, thank Merlin you're allright!"

"I'm fine" Harry wiped his eyes unabashedly. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. How do I look?" he demanded causing Harry to snicker.

"Ok I guess." Sirius widened his eyes in mock outrage.

"Ok? Just ok? Don't you mean devastatingly handsome and dashing?" Now most of the people in the room were laughing at Sirius's antics. Sirius grinned and looked around, his grin fading somewhat.

"Where's Moony?" Harry grinned and pointed to the still sleeping ex-werewolf. "What happened? Will he be allright? Why are you smiling like that?" He fired off question after question before Harry held up a hand to halt the next one.

"He's fine Sirius, in fact he's more than fine but I think he wants to tell you himself.

"Tell me what? When will he wake up?"

"How can I sleep with all this bloody racket" came the hoarse response. Everyone turned to see Remus propped up on his elbow grinning madly at his best friend. "Good to have you back Padfoot old friend."

"Moony!" cried Sirius. "You look great! What happened?" After hearing the words escape his mouth Sirius cringed while everyone else roared with laughter. Rena walked over to Remus's bed.

"How are you feeling Remus?" she asked taking his pulse and trying to peer into his eyes.

"I've never felt this good in all my life. Thank you" he added sincerely grasping her hand lightly in both his own.

"Remus what happened? No one will tell me" Sirius whined a bit. Remus turned a full wattage grin in his direction.

"I've been cured Padfoot, I'm no longer a werewolf." The proclamation was met with silence. When the silence went on for too long all eyes turned to see Sirius Black famous Marauder, Azkaban escapee had fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days Sirius and Remus joined in training, Sirius was put in charge of teaching others to become an animagus. Rena meanwhile had her hands full with setting up the rest of the castle. Moody wanted a twice daily meeting to cover security, the elves in the potion wing were trained and impatiently waiting for something to do. On a spur of inspiration she had them take a full inventory of books, tools, cauldrons, supplies, etc in each room. All 40 jumped at the job and were happily at work. The elves in the medical wing were in the same state now that Remus and Sirius were released. Rena gave them the same duty.

As she was walking towards the Herbology wing to talk to her Head Elf Miller Quigley popped in front of her bowing low.

"Begging Mistress's pardon, but Quigley gots a letter for you" he squeaked handing over the missive. Thanking him she opened it and skimmed its contents.

"Quigley have the other Head elves meet me in my sitting room right away" she said. At his sharp nod she orbed to her office and collected her original lists. If Larry was right then they could have all supplies ordered within the next three weeks at the most. She wanted to make sure the elves were prepared for that. All 23 elves were sitting in her room waiting for their mistress to arrive.

"Thank you all for coming, I know how busy you are." she began helping herself to some tea. "I've receive word that we should have our entire supply delivery within the next three weeks at the most. I'll needs elves to check each warehouse a couple times a day."

It was a curious sight that met anyone looking in. A young woman surrounded by house-elves all of which were taking notes on a small pad. Rena abhorred the treatment of the house-elves and told hers when she found out she would not tolerate any elf punishing themselves or talking down about themselves. All her elves were at ease with her in private settings, they were loyal servants and even better friends. Renas own personal elf Maddy was a particular delight.

" I wanted to give you advance notice regarding this because we received word that 16 families will be joining us as well as any remaining family of those that are here."

"Does Miss Rena know how many is coming?" asked Daisy the Head Elf in the kitchen. Rena thought on it a bit.

"I'd say no more than 65 newcomers at first. More will begin to arrive after that. I will need to know ahead of time if we are low on anything." she instructed. The little elves nodded scribbling furiously. "Let me know if there are any problems or questions. I'll need you all to give tours of your department when the wizards come to work in it."

"Yes Miss Rena" they all chorused popping out. She chuckled as she headed down for the third meeting with Moody of the day and it wasn't even 4 o'clock yet.

Two weeks later the newcomers were due to arrive and by some miracle of faith all their supplies arrived before then. Rena made sure to give Larry a huge bonus and informed him on her offer to run a store. He leaped eagerly at the chance. She sent him the details and told him to have the particulars ready in a week or two.

Each family had been visited by a goblin warding team that very morning. The goblins systematically sealed and warded each house to within an inch of its life. The Floo had been closed off and the family elves would be joining them. The trunks were shrunk and a portkey was grabbed.

When the families arrived they found themselves in a spacious sitting room with a house elf who explained that this was their families suite of rooms for their stay. The elf then explained how all their mail would be forwarded to Gringotts and then sent here where it is then distributed after scans for hexes and curses.

Once the families had been shown their rooms and unpacked they ventured out into the hallway to see other people doing the same. As the informal meeting was about to get under way another house elf, who introduced himself as Quigley, popped into view and asked them to follow him. Quigley led them into a large cavernous room, a large oval table dominated the middle of the room and it was surrounded by chairs some of which were already filled. Greetings were called out as were questions. When everyone was seated Moody stood up.

"Now our benefactor should be here soon, but first the oath." Everyone in the room raised their wand and swore on their life and magic to never reveal anything about Camelot or the Halliwells. "With that out of the way lets get down to business. Tonks here is passing out a list of wings and departments withing the castle. Check off where you want to work, what you have experience in etc. Add anything you don't see."

Intrigued the occupants bent over the lists and soon the sound of scribbling filled the room. By the time Rena walked in with Isis on her shoulder and Finn by her side Moody was collecting them. He immediately handed them to her. She skimmed each one as Moody introduced her to the group and started explaining their objectives. He went on about her lineage and how she was the rightful wielder of Excalibur and future ruler of the wizarding world. Rena was please by the turnout of various skills and career choices. She took out a pen and pad and started making side lists, all the while Moody was going on and on. The entire group breathed a sigh of relief when the aged Auror finally stopped talking, it was then Rena stood.

"Hello, and welcome. Welcome to Camelot." her eyes took in each person as her gaze swept the table. "As you were just told my name is Rena Halliwell. We have asked you here because the war is about to get a whole lot uglier."

"What do you mean? Please explain." Amelia Bones adjusted her monocle frowning.

"What I mean Madam Bones is that there is truth to the rumors that Voldemort is recruiting demons. With this additional power and intelligence they make an even more formidable enemy than Voldemort." Mutters broke out as people discussed this tidbit amongst themselves for a bit. Rena broke them off and continued explaining her plans and what she would like for the wizarding world as a ruler. Some were shocked others a bit skeptical with the audacity of her plans. But none could find any fault in them.

At the end of the question and answer period people were split up into groups. Those still in school went to one, while security, healers, etc were split up in a similar fashion. It was then Rena introduced the elves behind her. She turned to the others.

"Mrs. Longbottom would you accept the position of chatelaine for this castle to assist me while I do other things?"

"Of course young lady" hurumphed Augusta Longbottom. Rena smiled weakly."Mr. Zabini, I'd like you to handle any legal proceedings for everyone if there are no objections." They're weren't, in fact most of the people there were already his clients. The elves can show you around, if the following people could stay though." She read off a list of 20 names and as the others filed out the remaining people resumed their seats.

"I've asked you here in an advisory capacity. Each of you have knowledge pertaining to a variety of fields. This is the group that makes decisions and will receive all the information." Before she continued she asked for a separate oath of secrecy. "The first order of business is the direct threat that looms over all of us. We have a lull period though which is not as good as it sounds. We need to use this time to beef up security, recruit more people, build safe houses, and make contact with the Muggles and other magical and muggle countries." When she finished she looked at Moody who took over.

"Make no mistake people we are at war. This location will be the main refugee location for when everything goes to shit."

"Can you elaborate on this please?" Amelia asked.

"We've received information that Voldemort has sided with demons which you all know. They plan on bringing down the muggle government first in order to take over the Ministry of Magic. Ours and the rest of the world." There was a pregnant pause.

"I'm sorry could you bloody well repeat that?" came Jonathon's clipped response. "You are saying that this Dark Lord and Demons are planning to bring down the government?"

"Yes sir, we are" Moody said calmly. "We are taking the appropriate measures and we would ask you to act as liason between us and your government.

"Of course, absolutely" he said immediately.

"What else is planned so far?" Amelia asked. Here Kingsley stood up.

"We have so far gotten the school, infirmary, potions lab, and security wing set up and ready to go we just need bodies to put in them. You know the departments from the list," which was handed out again. "Each department has a head elf which keeps a detailed inventory of everything used and keeps the stock current. Each department will be given another Head either human or not-"

"Meaning?" asked Neil Lovegood.

"Other magical races will be joining us as well as muggles, the most experienced will Head the department or it goes to Rena and she's busy enough. Carrying on, everyone will train, in magic, martial arts and weaponry. Those over 14 with the exception of Prue, Mike, and Mitch Halliwell will be required to partake. Those under the age of 14 will be left under the supervision of elves for the rest of the summer until school begins."

"Any questions so far?" Rena asked. When no one moved she called for some tea and biscuits. After the short break Remus continued.

"Many things will be going on at once, school and training for the kids and teens, research and development of new potions, spells and the like. We also have these grounds which are self sustaining. Rena is in the process of building a small shopping village a few miles out to give people some variety in activities, it will have magical and muggle items. There will be healers for medical problems or check ups." At these words the others in the room not familiar with Renas philosophy looked confused.

"What he means is that with the size of this place no one will go stir crazy. You cannot leave the grounds unless you work at the Ministry, St. Mungo's, or own a business to run. If you can warn as many people as possible especially those you know. Something my mother tried her hardest to give me and my brothers was a normal life. It didn't work so well," she got a few weak chuckles with that. "However I will do my best to give that to my brothers and cousins. So we will have checkups, go shopping, I'm even thinking of a way to put in a movie theater, which is a form of muggle entertainment that should alleviate boredom." Jonathon chuckled a bit at that.

"The centaurs and a delegation from the goblins will arrive tomorrow, other magical races as well. We need to agree now on the top priorities of must do's, do them, then move on to the next as quick as possible. Then we repeat the process with new lists, and so on."

The meeting was extremely productive, a list of must do's was made and it was a long list. Included on this list was a cure for cruciatus overexposure, imperius block, avada kedavra block, just to name a few. Mr. Lovegood halted the Quibbler and started a newsletter called the The Discovery which had articles and columns on history, latest news, and spells and wards for defense and protection. Sam and Rena were working on something for the North Wing and before the next council meeting Rena had left to meet a contact of hers.

During the meeting Rena announced a solution to their communication problem. She told them the Elders were sending down 500 whitelighters to work in three shifts: one to train in weapons and martial arts, two to monitor other countries via camera, paper, tv, and radio. Three was for them other then sleep, they could work in the greenhouse or farm area, potions wing or infirmary. The help was welcomed as were the newest members of their group: the goblins griphook and slipknot, the centaurs Rogan and Agamemnon, two Valkyries Mist and River, two gypsies, and an Elder Sandra the only one Rena still trusted.

Progress and plans were discussed and made, the Valkyries volunteered to help with the martial arts and weapons training, the centaurs with the greenhouses and potions, and the goblins with weapon making, battle training and strategy along with the Valkyries. Rena outlined her plan to place security cameras all over in highly public places as well as ones charmed to detect magic and seek it out. In the North Wing we will have monitors relaying the images as well as a map, Remus was given the task of recreating the Marauders map to detect high quantities of magic and where.

The next thing was having the Longbottoms moved from St. Mungo's to Camelot's Infirmary. Neville was understandably nervous as was his grandmother. With Monday being the next day all those going to work was reminded at dinner to caution all co-workers and recruit them for our cause.

Rena was tired. That was the thought in the foremost of her mind. She had meetings daily and millions of details. There were the training classes, the legal details, royal duties to learn, and the school to outfit with teachers. One of the empty wings was full of magical tents that could hold up to twenty people each, she had magical trunks for each family to store any possessions they might have. Her next meeting was to discuss the safe houses, where to put them who to man them with. As she was walking the idea struck her so quickly she slapped herself for its obviousness.

Bursting into the meeting and without preamble she laid out her idea. Remus would write to the werewolves he knew who hated the change. Since werewolves were hated most if not all would need a job, who better to man the safe houses? The plan was met with approval and Remus got to work on his letters, he assured Rena that the ones he wrote to would gladly write to others. She gave Harvey the recipe, as she called them, for the lycanthropy stripping potion for he and his team to get to work mass producing it.

Two weeks later there was good news all around. Not even August yet and most of the Aurors and St. Mungos's was in their corner willing to leave at the word. Dumbledore was frantic trying to find Harry as well as the distress with so many students dropping out. His Order was further fracturing and he didn't know where he had lost control. The new paper The Discovery was causing trouble as well, informing the people too much and causing Dumbledore a huge headache and pain in the ass from the Ministry. The Ministry meanwhile was trying to put itself in a positive light and continue its mission to discredit Harry.

Moody had the most shocking news, 5 members of the Order were looking for a third option. They were tired of Dumbledore's manipulations and were all horrified at his treatment of Harry. Moody and Cole went to meet them and returned two hours later with 4 Hogwarts professors and the school nurse. Dumbledore was going to be in for an even bigger shock when he had to replace not one but 6 of his staff spots. The five wrote their resignation that night and were accompanied by Sam and Cole to retrieve their possessions. Others started arriving over the month of August. Training was going smoothly and the school was ready for September.


	4. Chapter 4

Halfway through August Harry had another vision showing the restless death eaters and demons. It was proposed that a small attack in London might shake them up a bit. They were to be near the clubs and planned on bringing dementers with them. Moody immediately got his troops ready, over 30 people were soon armed and wore a heavy battle armor and glamour not to mention a full potions belt. Rena programmed the portkeys and they were gone.

The scene was pure madness. Muggles running around screaming, some being tortured, some already dead or soulless. The Camelot Crew immediately snapped into action startling the death eaters and demons present. Rena threw up an anti- apparition, portkey, and shimmer ward to prevent any from leaving. It was just a small raiding party of twenty and none would leave here alive. Once the wards were up she immediately began blowing up dementers and taking care of the 5 or so demons present. All lower level, not really a challenge. 

The Order of the Phoenix showed up with Ministry Aurors, all out of breath from their run. Dumbledore's eyes lit up when they saw Harry and moved in on him. Rena seeing this stepped in his path.

"Where do you think you're going buddy?" she snarled. Dumbles was surprised when the girl had stepped in his path, but the snarling quality of her voice shocked him. No one spoke to him like that, he thought furiously. Didn't this stupid girl know who he was.

"I beg your pardon, I don't think you know who I am" he began only to get cut off.

" I know exactly who you are and I could care less. You are to keep at least 50 feet from Harry Potter."

"What nonsense is this?" the old mage demanded. "I am his guardian and he will be coming with me."

"You are not his guardian," she countered calmly. "What you are is a manipulative hypocrite and a criminal to boot." Gasps of shock and disbelief were heard while all color remaining in the Headmasters face drained away. "I thought that'd shut you up. You have no legal hold over Mr. Potter and you never did. He has declined to continue his education at your school and prefer a private education with _qualified _teachers." Dumbles narrowed his eyes when she drawled on the word qualified. If they pursued him on the legal charges it would ruin him! He had to salvage this.

"Out of my way. Harry?" he called brushing past Rena who narrowed her eyes and stuck out her foot causing the Supreme Mugwump to fall flat on his face.

"Should be careful there buddy." She stepped over him and the others gathered around the portkey and disappeared just as the press arrived. 

Neil Lovegood appeared with all the other sharks of the press to take pictures and question any Ministry members or witnesses. He got a few good ones of Dumbledore on the floor being helped up. When the Auror in charge went to make a statement he conferred with Dumbles first causing Neil's eyes to narrow. 'This can't be good' he thought. And boy was he right.

Rushing into the main common area of Camelot where most of the others were gathered.

"Dumbledore is trying to blame Harry for the attack!" He said without preamble trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT?" came a bunch of screamed responses.

"Dumbledore had the Aurors announce Harry was out clubbing causing the death eaters and demons to attack and all the muggles to die. They also mentioned a vigilante group killing death eaters, how it wouldn't be allowed. Rena was more glad then ever that everyone wore glamours and obscuring cloaks for identity protection. Harry's hood was ripped which was how Dumbledore saw him.

An emergency council meeting was held, damage control was discussed and it was there that Neville voiced an idea.

"I was thinking, with the goblins being natural legillimens we can have Gringotts act as a consulate of sorts. They go there if flushed out and then can portkey here." Everyone stared at the boy who turned fire engine red under the attention.

"Neville! That's brilliant mate!" Harry slapped his friend on the back.

"Smart idea Longbottom, you make your dad proud." Moody grumbled nodding at the look of shock and pride on the young mans face.

"Speaking of Frank we've been working on a potion that we think may work. Rena has been putting some time in on this and we think we may have something." Harvey announced. "It slowly heals and regenerates nerves unnaturally destroyed. It rebuilds the brain." Applause broke out over this and a distraught Neville simply held his head in his hands.

The next day the Longbottoms were administered the potion, Neil wrote an article about the attacks for The Discovery, and Griphook returned to Gringotts to start the ball rolling on Neville's idea. Gringotts had always been the consulate for the reigning monarch of Camelot, acting as ambassador for the king or queen between countries. Ragnok, the Head of Gringotts was delighted to be given that the goblins were given the position again.

Larry came through on the shipment of cameras and the charms enthusiasts began enchanting them for use. Each one was numbered and was given a specific spot. Each camera placement was recorded on a detailed map placed on the wall. The monitoring rooms for the whitelighters were almost ready. All were equipped with multiple TV's, radios, sofas, tables, and chairs. Newspapers would be delivered on a daily basis. The whitelighters would work in 8 hour shifts.

The training and research was coming along beautifully. Harry was like a machine Rena noticed, He had been beyond shocked at the birthday party they had given him and ever since had only worked harder. September was approaching and there wasn't a peep from the Order, Ministry, or the bad guys. The school was started and very personal with so few students per class. A few more families had joined, notably Derrick Ollivander the brother of Ollivander who ran the shop in Diagon Alley. He had been thrilled with the wand making facilities and began to make custom wands for everyone.

Rena and Marcus had been working together on the announcement that the monarchy has returned to the Wizarding world. They knew the Ministry and Dumbledore would be a problem and were working on ways around it. Sebastian Bell who was extremely knowledgeable of Ministry laws helped them. Harry due to his lawsuits against Dumbles joined them frequently as they decided to drop the bombshell together. They would have Neil do a special addition with a 'this just in' kind of headline.

The day before September 1st Harry and some of his friends went to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things. Harry especially needed a broom as his firebolt was missing in action. McGonagall had apologized profusely but she did look all over for it. At his friends urging, especially the girls, Harry for the first time got clothes that fit him. Jeans, shorts, slacks, t-shirts, etc. QQS was after the clothes and Harry bought another firebolt as well as a new servicing kit and quidditch armor. In Flourish and Blotts the group of eleven students and adult chaperones browsed the shelves, all having had a very enjoyable day. 

That all changed as they left. The group of 15 found themselves surrounded by members of the Order of the Phoenix with Albus Dumbledore in the middle.

"Ah Harry, I'm most relieved to see you safe. You must come with me, you don't want to put your friends in any more danger." Eyes twinkling to their fullest Dumbles gazed at the emerald eyed boy and almost faltered at the pure hatred shooting out of them. 

"Rena!" he shouted, completely incensed that Dumbles tried to grab him in broad daylight. He felt reassured when his friends formed a defensive circle surrounding him. Remus, Tonks, Samantha, and Kingsley stood alert and ready. To all their relief the blue and white lights heralding her arrival appeared next to the group.

Rena was pissed. She knew exactly why Harry called her and decided quickly to make her announcement. Giving Neil a tip on the magic mirrors, she donned ceremonial robes and her crown as well as Ex-calibur before putting on a cloak to hide her face and clothes. Appearing in the middle of Diagon Alley shocked all those present but the 15 who knew her. A flicker of annoyance crossed Dumbles face before he turned back to Harry.

"We are wasting enough time with this delay Harry, we must leave now before death eaters show up."

"They will now" Harry snarled. "You've alerted the whole bloody street that I'm here!"

"You will speak to me with respect Mr. Potter. I am you head-" Harry cut him off viciously.

"You are no longer my headmaster, because I no longer go to your school. It's not safe and the teachers are either incompetent, or death eaters. The only decent teachers you had left." Harry spat out venom in every word. Dumbles flinched at the murmured comments from the crowd.

"Now Harry my boy-" he was cut off again.

"I am not your boy and you no longer have the right to call me Harry. It's Mr. Potter to you." Dumbles frowned at that.

"Fine Mr. Potter come with me now! You are not safe here."

"You are absolutely right," Rena finally spoke up.

"And who exactly are you?" Dumbles practically snarled at the interruption.

"I? I am her Royal Highness Serena Grace Halliwell the I, monarch of the wizarding world." she informed him and those surrounding him lowering her hood to reveal her crown. She would have to make the call to the original council, the guards of Camelot would return. "Mr. Potter is under my protection now Mr. Dumbledore, and I do not appreciate you accosting him and putting he and his group in danger."

"I did no such thing" with an outraged look he began to spout reasons for his appearance and why he wasn't a danger. 

By now most of the crowd was wondering if anything was wrong with the venerable Headmaster. Before Dumbles could say or do anything else she tele-orbed the others home and summoned Cole to her side. He basically just stood there and looked intimidating. Dumbles was now in a panic, he had lost all control over the boy. There had to be a way to get it back. He looked back at the girl, twinkle at full blast and was knocked across the street for his attempt. She stormed across the street in a temper.

"How dare you attempt to invade my mind and read my thoughts. Nothing gives you the right. I can only imagine what you get up to in that school of yours, your poor students." She turned away and with Cole departed from the alley. Upon their return they found Griphook in an uproar. He claimed since she publically announced her title she had to do the claiming ritual.

That night as midnight neared, the council members as well as her entire family was in attendance as a group of seven goblins readied the ritual. Rena stood in a deep blue gown with a silver cloak over her shoulders, at her side was the legendary sword Ex-calibur. As the clock struck midnight the goblins began chanting, a blinding white light emanated from Rena as she was levitated in the air. When she was on the ground the crown which had resided on a velvet pillow was now on her head. A large clap of thunder heralded the portal that appeared and the 20 people who walked out. Four stood where they were as the other sixteen took up positions around her and around the room.

The Four men were her Chamberlain, Arch-Mage, Man-at-Arms, and the Head of the royal guards. When she asked how many guards, her jaw dropped at the number 250. Rena quickly introduced her council of advisors and suggested they return to Camelot for further discussion. Rena thanked the goblins before activating the portkey to take them all home. 

The next few weeks were tedious for Rena. She trained with her man-of-arms Boromir and Cole every morning save Sundays, in both magic, weapons, and hand to hand. It was an enjoyable two hours that unfortunately began at 7 in the morning. Up at 5 for some meditation, she jogged for 45 minutes and exercised until the session. Maddy now promoted to her lady in waiting had an assistant to help her. After her training sessions she met with various heads of departments for updates on projects and training. 

Every day she met with her security team and council. Due to the war the high council (the round table) met once a week. The round table consisted of Rena, a goblin, a centaur, a merman (in a bubble suit), a wood nymph, a gnome, a Valkyries, and a whitelighter. Advisors of each member attended as well, for Rena it was her three shadows (man-at-arms Boromir, Chamberlain Adam, and Arch-Mage Xavier), Cole, Moody, Marcus, Harry, Draco, Neville, and Blaise. The four Hogwarts students had become good friends and confidants. Another one in attendance was Luna Lovegood, such an interesting young woman.

With the wizarding world in an uproar and the Ministry and Dumbledore scrambling to save face, Rena learned the etiquettes and rules of a royal. Her brothers and cousins, those old enough, to their disgust were given the same classes. Prue, as the next oldest female was set to take over chatelaine responsibilities when she turned 17 and was to work with Mrs. Longbottom. Wyatt, as the oldest male, was given a vigorous training program as he would one day be captain of the guard. Each Halliwell was given the title of Lord or Lady and Rena worked with Griphook on a coming of age present for each one.

Harvey and his team had a break thru in late September when the longbottoms woke up from their 15 year coma like state. Both were extremely agitated (can you really blame them), and at first did not believe Neville who he was until Augusta vouched for him. It was a point for the good guys and it was The Discovery who got the scoop the same day the Ministry was told (via owl no less). 

The Discovery was a thorn in the Ministry's side, one they couldn't seem to remove. Each day it was filled with articles on the corruption and ineptitude of the Ministry and Minister, as well as Voldemort's life story, and the history of the wizarding worlds monarch. Neil had trained 5 elves to help his team to get enough papers out. They were now getting international requests.

During school hours as a club Harry formed his Defense Association, all the students 13 and up, including Prue, Mike, and Mitch participated and Harry with Neville, Draco, and Blaise's help taught them a wide variety of defensive and offensive spells, practicing the ones from class. Remus Lupin had taken over defense but Harry's club was teaching them battle situations. 

Fred, George, and Lee were combining their prank knowledge with everything else to make weapons for the Knights of Justice to use. A few of their handier inventions were 3 types of bombs. The first caused anyone with a dark mark in a 200 foot radius would be stunned, the second worked for vampires and created sunlight. The third were fire bombs that incinerated anyone within 30 feet. They had fun testing the first one on the death eater in the dungeons. 

At Renas request Cole went on a mission at the beginning of October, to hunt down Peter Pettigrew to clear Sirius's name. He was gone for a little over two weeks before returning with the rat faced man. Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt brought him in, not before tipping the press so the Ministry would have no choice but to clear Sirius's name. Dumbles attempted to speak to Kingsley about rejoining the Order but Kingsley brushed him off, refusing to make eye contact.

With Amelia helping on her end Harry's lawsuits to Dumbledore were pushed through and a trial date was set for mid November. That was a bit close for comfort for Rena but Amelia could not get a sooner date. Marcus worked with Harry on weekends teaching him courtroom etiquette and wizarding law. His account manager Picklock would come by every two Sundays to work with the future Lord Potter and to teach him of his accounts and estates and how to manage them. Draco, Blaise, and Neville were a huge help in this.

Relationships began forming over the three months they had been there. Remus and Tonks started seeing each other, although they thought it was a secret. Neville and Hannah Abbott, Blaise and Padma Patil, but the big surprise was Draco and Luna. Harry of course did like someone but would never get the nerve to ask. His four friends teased him to no end to tell who it was, not getting an answer they decided to get him drunk.

It was a funny scene in the boys room, all four had their own bottle of fire whiskey and were piss faced. Draco had enough wit to remember to ask who Harry likes.

"So Potter who's the girl you like?" slurred the Malfoy Heir. 

"C'mon Harry we won't say anything" Neville added.

"Probably cause we won't remember it in the morning" came Blaise's witty retort. Harry blushed furiously and took a long swig to fortify himself before bursting out.

"It's Rena!" The other three stopped laughing and stared silently at their friend before Draco let out a snort and soon all four of them were laughing like loons.

The next day as Harry was sleeping in, Draco, Blaise, and Neville got together with their respective girlfriends to find away to get them together.

"I don't know," Hannah chewed her lip after hearing the boys plan. "It's not that it's a bad plan but Harry really has to consider if she's the one."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Look at her position!" Padma pointed out. "She's going to be a queen, which means he'll have to shoulder some of her responsibilities."

"Not to mention," Hannah plowed on before the guys could interrupt. "She has to put her duties and responsibilities, not to mention her wards before him."

"I never saw it that way" Neville mumbled. "It's just that Harry really deserves to be happy." The other two nodded solemnly.

"It will all work out" interjected Luna in her dreamy voice. "Soul mates find their way to one another eventually." The other five gaped at Luna.

"How do you know they're soul mates?" Blaise asked curiously.

"It's a gift."

"In that case we'll definitely help you three set them up" Padma said rubbing her hands together enthusiastically. Hannah nodded in agreement.

"I bet Susan'll help us." Neville, Draco, and Blaise exchanged looks that clearly said what have we done?

Rena meanwhile was closeted in her office with Adam her Chamberlain, and Griphook going over inventories, the treasury, and the training. Recruitment was high and the safe houses were ready for occupancy and fully warded. There were 10 fully trained ex-werewolves guarding each of the houses at all times. The safe houses were spread throughout the world, each one could house up to 50 people, it was outfitted with plenty of food, weapons, and communication devices. Security cameras had been placed all around to prevent a sneak attack as well as motion and heat sensors.

At the next council meeting Griphook brought up Voldemorts war chest and what a coup it would be to steal it. Ideas and suggestions were brought up before Blaise had an epiphany.

"I don't think Voldie would have his money in Gringotts" he spoke up slowly.

"What do you mean son?" Looking at his father he continued.

"Think about it no one, I mean no one would think that he would trust his money with the muggles. He could have various businesses made up bringing in money with no one being the wiser."

"That's a very good idea, but how would we go about looking for them. Is anyone proficient with a computer?" Amelia asked.

"I have the perfect two people for the job. First lets make a list of possible names he could have used." Harry was given this job as it was agreed he knew Voldemort the best. Once the list was made Rena surprised them by calling for Mike and Mitch. The two boys orbed in and when Rena explained what they needed they jumped at the chance to help.

While they were settled in the corner hammering away at the computer, the others were going over any other projects. The Death eater in the dungeons had been interrogated, obliviated and sent to the Ministry. The Weasely twins were working on several projects that would basically cause a distraction and pure chaos. Bill was traveling with his girlfriend Fluer Delacour a half veela. As he was going around to various safe houses to check the wards, she was meeting with the Queen of the Veelas to arrange peaceful negotiations. Rena wanted the round table to be more than just 8, she wanted to include a few witches and wizards as well as some Veela and ex-werewolves.

Even though plans were progressing it was not all quiet from evil, there were small raids weekly which targeted muggles only. Jonathon had been working tirelessly with his government and had even met the Queen on three occasions to discuss what was to come. Elizabeth the II agreed to meet with the Queen of the wizarding world. So on a beautiful day in mid October Rena along with her court visited Buckingham Palace. Queen Liz was horrified at what Rena was telling her, she immediately agreed to ready her forces to meet this threat and to alert the leaders of other muggle societies. At her request the Princes William and Harry were to stay at Camelot for their safety. Elizabeth promised Rena that if the Palace were attacked she would seek refuge at Camelot as well. 

Things were looking up with the muggles aware and alert, probably more so then the wizards. The shopping village was complete and already Honeydukes, Abbots Apothecary, QQS, Flourish and Blotts, and a cauldron shop had claimed spots. Larry was having the time of his life running the mega store hiring, at Rena's request, some of his friends who were in the same position as he was. They were a loyal hardworking group of people. Oliver Wood, Harry's old Quidditch Captain, was the last new recruit. He had volunteered to teach flying and coach Quidditch for anyone who wanted to learn. With so few people it was hard, but little did they know that within a month it would be a whole lot different.

Soon Harry's trial was upon them, Rena dressed in full royal robes accompanied him with a full guard which included Moody, Remus, and a glamoured Kingsley and Tonks. Marcus was to meet them there, and Amelia was on the Wizengamot. Because of what happened last time the group arrived three hours before the trial and a good thing too. They were announced as they entered the chambers. Harry smirked to himself at the gobsmacked look on Fudge's face when he saw Rena crown and all.

The trial judge Rufus Scrimgeour was a fair man according to Amelia. He just need to tell the truth and keep his temper. Soon the trial was underway. Dumbledore of course went on and on about the sacrifice made by Lily Potter and the safest place was with Petunia Dursley. Marcus ripped his arguments to shreds and presented proof that not only wasn't the Dursley residence safe, but Mr. Potter hade been abused, neglected, and starved. One of Harry's witnesses was Ragnok, Head of Gringotts who basically nailed Dumbles coffin shut. 

The Wizengamot deliberated and it showed how many people were in the Headmasters pocket when he was not guilty. There were angry mutterings which died immediately when Rena stood. The members of the Wizengamot looked warily at the young monarch.

"How is it, after all the evidence, that this great body still found Mr. Dumbledore not guilt?" Fudge of course took insult.

"How dare you accuse this body of corruption. Who do you think you are?" he blustered causing Rena's eyes to flash.

"I, sir, did not accuse this body of anything. Though it says a lot that the first word out of your mouth was corruption. To answer your second question I am Her royal Highness Serena Grace Halliwell the I." With that said she drew Ex-Calibur from its sheath for all to see. Every noble on the Wizengamot stood.

"I have read and heard many things about the administration that began after my many great grandfathers passing. He would be turning in his grave at your acts. As of this moment every title will be stripped along with stipends until I get to the bottom of this. Titles can be earned back, but not bought." Pure chaos erupted at her words as symbols of nobility were disappearing at her words. Wizards and witches were on their feet protesting, and shaking their fists at Fudge blaming him for this catastrophe. 

Back in Camelot Neville was delighted to see his parents out of the Infirmary, he had been spending all his free time getting to know his mum and dad. Once cleared Alice, once a healer, took a quick refresher course with Charlotte before diving back into her healing duties. Frank, well Frank just dived into training like a kid in a candy store.

The Halliwells, being American, could not forget one of their favorite holidays Thanksgiving. To join in the spirit the whole castle joined in the celebrations. Daisy and Rena were closeted in the kitchens for a few days making preparation, it was that night that the twins finally had a breakthrough. As the council was meeting the twin whirlwinds came tearing in.

"Rena, Rena we got it!" they shouted causing most to jump.

"Great job you two!" she exclaimed hugging them. She conjured two chairs beside her and had them give their report. Puffing out their little chests they explained all the companies they found under the various names they were given.

"What kind of business do they deal in?" Moody asked.

"Ummm...drugs and jewels" Mitch said after a brief check at his list.

"They import it to America from Af-Afghanistan and Columbia."

"Very impressive work you two" Amelia told them. "You'd make great Aurors." The twins beamed with pride before handing their list over and running out the same way they came in.

"I swear those two can't keep still even when they're sleeping" Rena shook her head good naturedley at their retreating backs to a few chuckles.

With crunch time approaching a group of twenty was sent out to check all cameras, safe houses, and consulates to see if there were any overlooked details. Back in Camelot Prince William and Harry (Henry from now on) were being given an introduction to the wizarding world as well as training. William became friendly with Harry and his friends, while Prince Henry and Wyatt became inseparable. William, to Harry's horror, even had a few tips on wooing Rena when the time came. 

Harry meanwhile was happier than he had ever been. He was away from the Dursleys, and Dumbledore. He had Sirius back and was not in anymore danger than he usually was. No attempts on his life, no teachers mind raping him, the list went on. He was extremely grateful to Rena for standing up for him especially after the not guilty verdict. The fact they she removed the titles of nobility had been the cause of some nice chaos in the Ministry and had people calling for Fudge's resignation.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

The Light was in for a surprise in mid December about a week before the attacks were to take place. The Source had a brilliant idea to begin to take away the Light creatures to start bringing down the morale of the muggles. Wood Nymphs, Muses, Leprechauns, and Fairy's to name a few were all in danger of being wiped out. Fortunately the demons dispatched were easily taken care of by Rena, Wyatt and Prue. Matt and Mitch were still hunting down businesses Voldemort might have a hand in with Moody and Bones. 

The Ministry was still in chaos, the former nobles were demanding Fudge to get their titles back. Fudge, meanwhile, had barricaded himself in his office to escape his angry constituents. The Wizengamot were meeting to impeach the current Minister and replacing him with someone who actually knew what they were doing. Dumbledore was of course trying to push Arthur Weasely into the position giving him the power over the Minister once again. Unfortunately for Dumbledore Amelia Bones was elected and her first order was to announce Voldemorts return and the fact that they were at war. She then had every single Ministry worker take a Veritaserum test to see where their loyalties lay. Over a quarter of the staff was arrested for either being a Death Eater or being a supporter. 

With Kinglsey as her Head of DMLE and Amos Diggory as her Undersecretary Amelia quickly and competently whipped the Ministry into shape. Amelia knew that the clock was ticking. She recruited Aurors and opened lines of communication with other wizarding governments, something Fudge was loathe to do thinking himself superior to the other Minsters. The Muggle Prime Minister was kept more in the loop then ever before and had some of Camelots guards protecting him. Even the Queen had magical protection at Rena's insistence. It was now a waiting game.

Amelia's talks with the other countries yielded similar conclusions. All the other Ministries had performed Veritaserum tests on their employees and had lost a majority as Dark supporters of newly instated Death Eaters. Everyone hoped that with so many Death Eaters and supporters in jail the Dark Lords plans would be hindered. The other magical governments were waiting for the attacks as well, the muggle governments weren't as patient knowing their people would be hit first. 

To the relief and hope of the former nobility Amelia sent messages to Rena to re-establish the good relationship the British Ministry had always had with Avalon. This had all been planned out when Amelia had received word that she had been nominated, the negotiations would go on for a while and then they would meet in public. Rena would stand by her word forcing the people to earn back their titles.

Rena had locked herself into her bedroom and was busy meditating hoping to get a premonition of what day the attack would take place. She also consulted star charts and tarot cards like her Aunts Phoebe and Paige had taught her. Her stomach sank when she kept getting the same date: December 31st. It was a brilliant plan, with large groups of people gathered to celebrate the New Year they would be prime targets for the attack that was coming. When she redid the tests and got the same results she summoned her elf and told her to summon the council for an emergency meeting.

"December 31st," Rena stood before the council hands flat on the table before her. Gasps were heard as more then a few faces paled at the implications. Numerous celebrities and politicians attended New Year's Eve celebrations and if killed or kidnaped the governments would be in chaos. "We need to start thinking of some way to deter the attacks or even soften the blow."

"What if the governments cancelled all public New Year's gatherings due to terrorist threats?" suggested Justin Finch-Fletchley a new comer to the council. There was some murmuring at this suggestion, Blaise put in his two cents. 

"That's a good idea but won't the Death Eaters and demons catch wind of it and do something else, maybe even worse?" 

"This is what we need to figure out. Maybe we can do a raid on one of Voldemorts various operations, give him a few setbacks." The rest of the council agreed and they talked the rest of the day having the house elves bring food and drink. Rena hoped the twins found something.

Mike and Mitch had indeed found something, they uncovered a treasure trove of information with their hacking skills, times and dates of shipments the most useful. There was a major shipment due three days before the attack at seven of their ports around the world. A major offensive was in the works, the council meeting three times a day. It was decided to send seven groups to intercept the delivery and confiscate the money and destroy the drugs leaving the dealers and death eaters for the appropriate government to apprehend. Rena was asked to stay behind but she scoffed immediately declaring she would go no matter what. 

The date of the shipment was December 28th at eleven p.m. and the game plan had been set up. The seven ports being raided were located in seven different countries, two being in America. With the help of their network they had received the help of other magical governments. Raiding parties of two hundred were ready by the 27th waiting for the group from Camelot to give them the final stages of the plan.

Dumbledore meanwhile was furious. Not only did he loose Harry and his money, but he failed to get Arthur Weasely elected to Minister, and had now lost all influence in the Ministry. Bones never trusted him and was always overly polite when they met. Diggory blamed Dumbledore for the death of his son, and Kingsley still refused to have anything to do with him. 

A few days before Christmas Amelia received a communication from the American Ministry of Magic. They had come up with a hopeful surefire plan to warn the people without informing Voldemort. They would have their employees send all valuables to Gringotts for safekeeping and have the goblins place the Fidelius on their homes. Once the Ministry workers had done this they would have them tell their friends and family only if positive they weren't dark or a dark supporter. It was a long shot but it wasn't a bad plan. The goblins were thrilled with the trust the various Ministries had in them and the relationship between goblin and wizard was slowly mending.

The plan went off without a hitch. The various teams moved in after a signal from an Auror sent ahead to scout the area. Within the hour the drugs, and jewels were confiscated, the Death Eaters stunned and bound and the drug eaters sent off with the muggle police. The money was divided into 8 ways (1 for each country involved). Flush with success they returned home for a very short lived celebration. 

While this was happening Voldemort and the Source were trying to make up for their losses. They had plenty of demons, but too many Death Eaters were being arrested. A massive prison break was planned for December 30th, a strike force of demons would attack the numerous prisons simultaneously to avoid reinforcements. Another strike force was enabled to cause a diversion. The Source knew that Rena knew the date of the attack. However he was confidant of his ace in the hole. 

After the loss of their money and drug laundering business the two Dark leaders sent Demons and Death Eaters to various muggle military bases to clean them out of weaponry. The Source knew the muggles would call for military backup and wanted to eliminate that problem ahead of time. 

It was a devastating blow to the morale of many of the muggle leaders when 50 of their weaponry went missing. Muggle and Magical governments were working overtime to secure as many locations and government officials and documents as possible. It was decided at a massive meeting of world leaders (both muggle and magical) to announce a bulletin on December 31st canceling all New Years Eve celebrations due to a terrorist attack. Even going so far as to instate a curfew for all but law enforcement to be out after 6 p.m. It was drastic but what else could they do. 

Camelot was ready, of that Rena was sure. The infirmary was stocked with extra healing potions and supplies, with the potion masters in constant brew mode. The council was due to meet at noon the next day going over strategies. The whitelighters were ready to announce attacks in other countries with house-elves standing by to pop off. Those fighting had been training and planning for months now and were given their groups and numbers the day before. The twins had numerous extras for the fighters and divided up their work. It was now a waiting game.

December 31st, 12 Noon.

The council was in session. The wireless had just relayed the broadcast and everyone in the room hoped the people listened and stayed inside. The waiting was killing them, no one knew when the attack would begin and where. As an added defense Rena had her charms expert charm a few hundred mirrors to make communication easier, faster, and more importantly more secure. 

Around 5 p.m. the house-elves were clearing the early dinner when 8 house-elves popped in simultaneously giving many a jolt.

"Majesty!" squeaked one Rena recognized as Maya. "The attack has begun in America."

"Also in China!"

"France."

"Austalia.."

"Italy."

"Spain."

"Germany."

"Russia."

There was immediate movement which was halted seconds later as 15 more house-elves popped in with more messages.

Sorry about the cliff hanger. I appreciate the reviews, sorry about the wait.


End file.
